Rapunzel's Little Secret
by ElsAnnaSpaz
Summary: While in her visit in Arendelle for the winter, Rapunzel tells Anna and Elsa that she's hiding a little secret. The sisters have waited countless days for it to be told and have grown more impatient by the hours. Finally, the time comes. The fun starts now! WARNING: this story contains very explicit and dirty content. Please tread through lightly. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel ran to the queen's room in fits of giggles. Anna lead the way, pulling the two's arms as they neared closer and closer. Shortly, they all entered, quietly closing and locking the door behind them. The first thing they all saw was the snow falling just outside the window. With the warmth of the castle cushioning their skin, it took the sisters back to their childhood, remembering how they would play for countless hours. Anna laid her head upon her sister's shoulder, prompting Elsa to nuzzle in and entwine their fingers together. After they both took a deep breath, Elsa kissed her on the head. To their right, the other princess giggled.

"You two are so cute together!" Rapunzel said, giggling.

"We don't try to be. It's just how we are." Anna replied, grabbing her sister by the arm. "Isn't that right, my baby?"

"Right." the queen smiled.

"So, Rapunzel, tell us, what is this little secret of yours?" Anna then asked, facing her with a grin that cued excitement. The queen began to get intrigued as well.

Rapunzel pulled them all together, "OK, but are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes!" the sisters replied.

"Positive?"

"Yes!" they said again.

"OK then." Rapunzel swiftly grabbed and pulled the right side of the blinds over the window before repeating on the other. Immediately, the sisters could tell that whatever she had hidden was definitely something fun or perhaps naughty. With only a smile, Rapunzel ran past the two and laid herself atop the bed. The queen and princess followed and kneeled at each side. First, she gave both of them a smirk before trailing her fingers down near her stomach. The sisters gave each other a quick, mischievous glance. Rapunzel started to unravel the laces and buttons bound to her dress, making her dear friends smile. Breaking through the layer, she tossed her dress aside, exposing her bra and body unto them. Instinctively, Elsa's hands began feeling around her belly as if she were drawing on a canvas. Anna joined shortly after. Rapunzel quickly tossed her bra away, and the sisters moved up, rubbing in patterns with their fingertips. Gentle pinches were given to her nips, making Rapunzel moan softly between short sounds of laughter. In a flash, the two sisters were also naked. After throwing their garments to the side, Rapunzel's hands cradled their chins, pulling them downwards for their mouths to be put to work. The second they were within range, tongues were ravishing all over her face.

The three of them delved with force into each other's mouth. They pushed hard, trying to find a way in to see who would prevail most dominant. Their wet tongues wiggled all around, sharing saliva with one another. Giggles were nothing unexpressed. In their first ever three-way make out, as the queen and princesses' tongues all touched, laughter and smiles would fill them with even more joy and desire. Eventually, by the combined power of the sisters, Rapunzel had fallen under and her mouth shortly became vulnerable. Two tongues simultaneously drove themselves in, reaching down to her throat and to the insides of her cheeks. Short gags were heard in the midst of moans before both of them suddenly left. Anna and Elsa shot to Rapunzel's breasts, letting out deeply throated moans that made a slight, pleasuring vibration. Soon, saliva had completely covered her bosoms and was beginning to spread. Their tongues teasingly licked numerous times just over the tip, staring up to Rapunzel, grinning. After she took a deep breath to press her chest into their faces, Rapunzel pulled them up. She put them cheek to cheek and kissed hard to the both of their lips.

"Alright, you two, are you ready?"

"Yes!" they said with the utmost excitement in their expression.

"OK then. No peeking." The queen and princess instantly shut their eyes. All they could do now was think about the possibilities. Just there, they quivered in anticipation, asking themselves what it could possibly be.

"Now open!" Rapunzel commanded. Complete silence surrounded them. In their vision, between Rapunzel's legs, something truly unbelievable stood up and tall. Before them, a thick, erected cock pointed proud like a flag on conquered land. Shock and awe struck the sisters as their hands rose to their mouths. Never before had they seen one, and oddly enough, stuck on a woman. Elsa and Anna barely knew how to react. They turned to the princess lying on the bed. Rapunzel just smiled, closing her eyes as she rested her hands behind her head.

"Oh, goodness!" Elsa shrieked out of amazement.

"Do you like it?" Rapunzel asked.

"How did you get this?"

The princess looked sheepish, "Well, you may not know it, but there are such things as grumpy trolls. Apparently, they really don't like it when you accidentally step on one of them." she said. The sisters laughed.

"You stepped on one?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah, they're smaller and flatter than normal trolls, so I thought they were just rocks. Anyways, they told me to get out and casted multiple, random spells on me. I didn't realize until I got home that this had happened. Also, a leaf would grow in my hair everyday for a week." Rapunzel explained. The queen and princess returned their eyes to the sight of her staff. In silence, slowly, Elsa's mouth began to grin desirably.

"It's marvelous!" the queen whispered, taking a glance at her sister as her hand reached forward. On an overpowering impulse, Anna joined. Rapunzel's eyes rolled back as the sudden burst of pleasure struck her. The sisters' fingers ever so delicately touched the skin. They felt up and around, moving their faces in close to inspect. They noticed the veins inside, realizing whilst experiencing just how well crafted it was despite it an accident. Rapunzel giggled with her eyelids shut, enjoying every second and in anticipation for what was to come. Anna and Elsa swiftly gave each other another mischievous glance.

Shortly, the sisters had made quite the mark. One of each of their hands tightly held her shaft, causing Rapunzel to gasp and her chest to jolt. Underneath her breath, the brunette whispered moans and naughty messages. Having the same initiative, the queen and princess first gently rubbed up and down the cock; just then, it grew taller and harder. Their speed picked up by the rolling seconds, finding the right groove in a rhythm. By the beat of the pace, Rapunzel's chest rose greater after each exhale, somewhat looking as if her breasts were bouncing.

Before Rapunzel knew it, the best part had arrived. In a flash, Elsa had placed her lips over the rim of the tip. Rapunzel nearly screamed, but fortunately her hands muffled the sound. The queen's tongue lapped over the top, thirsting for the taste as she moaned. Her voice made Rapunzel tingle in a way that she couldn't comprehend.

"Oh, yes! More!" the brunette demanded. Anna watched in astonishment. The princess couldn't believe how well her sister was at any form of lovemaking. She examined closely at how much passion Elsa was giving. Suddenly, Anna had an idea. The queen let go as she noticed her sister moving in. Excitedly, she paused, waiting to see what Anna planned to do with her turn. The princess stuffed Rapunzel's dick inside her mouth, just teasing the tip at the entrance to her throat. At the base, her hand jerked rapidly whilst her tongue licked on the underside. The corner of her lips curved upwards, taking a look at the queen. Immediately, Elsa could tell Anna was teasing her. Though she'd hate to admit it, Elsa fell easily under her sister's spell; Anna always knew her sister had not the power to resist. After the princess laughed at the Elsa's submissiveness, the queen took the cock in her mouth, pressing down as far and hard as she could. It was clear to the both of them now that this was a competition. Elsa's eyes fluttered shut, sucking the delicious rod in just slight pain, conveniently arousing her even more. She then rose herself back up to the tip before crashing back down again. As the queen repeated several times, Rapunzel couldn't even speak properly. Out of her vocals were only incoherent sounds. Very literally, the princess was drunk in love.

Again, it was Anna's turn. She shoved Rapunzel's schlong even further than last time in her mouth, also exceeding her sister. Finally, Elsa gave up—realizing her sister was superior. Despite her loss, the sight was quite amazing, nonetheless. Watching the princess take it hard to her throat was absolutely incredible. However, when she looked up, Elsa noticed Anna's eyes were shut tighter than they've ever been. The princess began to gag, but kept herself unmoved from the length she had already traveled down. Instantly, Elsa pulled her off by the shoulders and held her.

"Anna! Are you alright!?" she cried out in concern. Anna looked down from her weakened neck with a small line of drool seeping down her chin. Elsa kept her eyes focused, wiping the streak away. Anna coughed several times before taking a few deep breaths. Slowly, she recovered and finally gave her sister a response. With an impish grin, the princess spoke.

"That was great!" she whispered. Elsa sighed under a smile as her head fell against her sister's.

"You're so incredibly wild!" nuzzling into the princess' temple. "But it seems were not done yet…" Elsa finished, both of them taking a look to Rapunzel's needy shaft. After a quick smirk, they both headed in.

On opposite sides, the queen and princess placed their lips on the pole, licking with their heads sideways to the bed. Like a game, they tried reaching one another's tongue, moving along it. Soon, the two of them became familiar and had themselves kissing with only the cock obstructing their path. Intimate moans and giggles were heard, and shortly, Rapunzel started moving again. Though her mind was greatly off-centered, her body continued on its own. Automatically, her hips bucked, thrusting to the sisters, livening up the party some more. Anna and Elsa sucked and slurped as hard as they could, now longing Rapunzel's cum as if they needed it. Their speed increased tremendously, randomly tasting all over. Once they heard Rapunzel begin to sound as if in pain, they knew her peak was nigh. Gradually, her dick seemed to be heating up. By the spiking pitch of her voice, it had come.

Rapunzel's back arched upwards, tilting her head as she yelled. Her cock pointed directly up, becoming great in heat. Suddenly, it turned rock solid as all sounds and movement paused. As it pulsed, white shot out of the top, spraying upwards to fall all over the sisters' heads. Like kids in the rain, they stuck out their tongues playfully, catching it as their chests pressed together. Like the calm after the storm, shortly everything had simmered.

A few minutes had passed. In the almost complete silence, the queen and princess were still happily in play with one another's body. They spent the time slurping up the cum covered on their faces and chests. Anna was the first to be cleansed. She kneeled up straight, looking down at her sister who lovingly sucked all over her breasts and collar.

"Yeah, lick it off me!" Anna demanded. The queen gradually made her way up, finally reaching her sister's face. The princess shut her eyes as Elsa licked all over. After a few seconds, she slurped up the last bit. Giving her sister a quick, cheerful smile, Anna then made her way down. Like the queen, she licked and sucked up the cum inhabited on her breasts before climbing upwards. When they were finished, a tender, warm kiss was shared between them. Just as they parted, Elsa spoke.

"So were you just trying to prove a point?" she asked, only a few centimeters away.

"What?" Anna replied.

"In our little contest, you seemed to have gone a bit over your limit. Was it just to prove that you were better than me, or were you just doing it for fun?"

The princess looked off to the side, "…Better than you."

"I knew it!"

"Well, you're always so much better than me at kissing!" she pouted.

"So you made sure you'd win, no matter what?

"What else was I supposed to do!?" Anna yelled. Elsa just held her gently.

"I don't know, but you were choking. Don't scare me like that."

Anna sighed, "Oh, Elsa…" They let go shortly after. As they looked at each other for some time in silence, the princess noticed one more drop of cum near Elsa's stomach. She quickly wiped it with her finger before feeding it to her sister. After, with her head to the side, the queen spoke again.

"Look. Is she sleeping?" pointing to Rapunzel. Anna turned, looking down at the dozed princess.

"I think she is!" Anna chuckled.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Elsa put her hand atop one of Rapunzel's breasts and lightly pinched her nip. Without a smile or any sort of noise, undoubtedly, they knew she was asleep.

"Wow, she's already out." the princess commented, poking her.

Elsa smirked, "I don't blame her; it really tuckers you out." moving closer. Anna gave her the same smirk as she then slightly turned. Her arm slowly reached down the side of the bed. A bit confused, the queen watched and waited. Finally, Anna arose with her hand behind her back.

"Oh, look," swinging her hand in front, "a mistletoe!" she grinned, holding it just above her face. Elsa giggled and fully moved herself in. She wrapped her arms around Anna, tightly locking her in an embrace. With a long, tender kiss, the rest of their afternoon would be spent by the drive of their tongues.


	2. Chapter 2

The closing of day brought nothing. As the sun fell, though tough to see behind the thick sheet of cloud, simultaneously did everyone's smiles and bright spirits; to be fair, they were barely there anyway. Boredom had struck the land on a new level. The sky hadn't even snowed, there wasn't a job to do, and few barely even heard a chat. It was brutal. Some wished the heavens started raining fire just so there was something to do and discuss about.

"You ever gonna look away from that window?" Anna joked, looking across the room at her sister. Elsa sighed, unfolding her arms and finally turning away.

"The day is dead. I haven't yet seen one person outside." she began walking over. "It is too cold outside, but it's not snowing, and everyone inside wants something to do." she groaned, placing one hand atop the desk Anna was sitting at and the other on her sister's shoulder, "You're always thinking optimistic; what do you do at a time like this?"

"Imagine you naked. Look, I drew some mountains." The blonde took the paper. There were only three large triangles on the page.

The queen giggled once, "This is what you do when you are bored?"

Anna groaned, "No. …I was just trying something new to kill this silence, but I had no motivation to actually take it anywhere far."

"Well, I don't blame you." Anna heard a _poof_ , looking over to see Elsa lying on the bed. The queen threw her hair wide over the blankets and exhaled. She closed her eyes, "As far as I know, I'm not supposed to leave the castle right now in case there's more paper to fill out. What do you say we break the rules a little bit and head for the springs?" When she opened her eyes, she saw the princess' raining down on hers.

"That sounds like a perfect idea." Anna's body lowered to kiss her.

 _Kachunk!_

The princess and queen both shot up immediately at the sound of the door closing. Whoever it was, they didn't know if they could plan an excuse worthy enough to persuade him/her, especially with their faces all startled and red. Luckily, it was the only person in the kingdom they could trust—Rapunzel. The Corona princess covered her mouth in fault, realizing she had spooked the sisters. Anna even had her hand on her chest. They were both breathing understandably hard.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry!"

"Near gave me a heart attack." Anna spoke.

Rapunzel lifted her hands, "I know, I know. I was kinda in a rush, though. Um…" she glanced back at the door to make sure no one was watching. "Um, I… I kinda…" she then started whispering, "I grew an erection out of nowhere and then bumped into, like, ten people. The only thing I could do around them was pick up my dress to make it clump at the front. I know they were wondering why. Ugh, I probably looked so weird."

"You still have it, I see." Elsa pointed out.

"Of course I do. These things are a nuisance." Rapunzel lifted her dress to expose her privates. She looked down frustrated as ever, "What do I do?"

Elsa smiled and took her wrist. "Come. Lay down." She rested the princess on her back above the blankets, swiftly undoing the buttons on her clothing. "There's one thing I have in mind. Anna and myself have been bored to death already, and you don't get three to a party every day. I'd say just relax and let us handle you, sweetie." The redheaded princess joined, sitting next to Elsa. Rapunzel laid her head back nicely on her hands.

"Fine with me." grinned Corona's princess. Once Rapunzel was stripped, so, too, did the sisters. Anna was much antsier to begin and, wasting no time, leaned in to give Rapunzel shaft a generous wet kiss.

"Halt for just a moment, dear." Elsa stepped in. Anna obeyed, stilling herself only mere centimeters away from her prize. The redhead's eyes moved towards the sound of her voice, and she sat up. The blonde rose a finger up and cocked one eyebrow to incite her intimate members. "What do you say we make this a game? It may kill us some more time, therefore minimizing the seconds and minutes we could potentially be bored after this is over."

"What do you have in mind?" Anna asked.

"Let's make it a challenge between the two of us to see who can make Rapunzel cum first. Whoever makes her cum and swallows it wins."

"Well, that's no fair; you'd just hog it."

"Which is why we take turns."

"And how do we know whenever it's the other person's turn?"

"We'll have a time limit. Say… five seconds."

"That's rather short intervals, don't you think?"

"Not if you count a proper, slow five seconds. Know what I mean? If you don't rush it, then each turn is a good, fair amount to please her. What do you say?" Elsa leaned her strong, seductive eyes in towards her sister.

"I'd say you're going down!" Anna taunted.

"Great! Now, how do we choose who's first?"

"Rapunzel?" the sisters both questioned simultaneously.

The brunette's head tilted, "Hmm, we could something, like, who's kiss I like better, but… that could take hours to decide. Guess we'll just do the traditional way."

The sister's put one of their fists up at each other and both chanted, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Anna was the winner on this one, and she gave no warning before starting. It caused Rapunzel to yelp in surprise and delight, feeling her warm mouth grasp nicely around her cock and her tongue licking down it. Rapunzel's eyes traveled to the back of her head, but, just then, it was Elsa's turn. This time, a gentle cool touched her, which sent a lively shock throughout her body. After every turn, the sisters would watch the other completely restive. They were like a dog preparing itself to run after a ball—twitching and focused. Rapunzel's hands soon began to rub her body near the action. Knowing she couldn't interfere, she instead then rose to stimulate her breasts.

Elsa and Anna never realized how invested the two of them were in this game. Their mind and bodies were so utterly keen on satisfying the princess. They were anxious in both ways—living and breathing only to make Rapunzel burst and dreading that the other should be victorious. At around the same time, they noticed Rapunzel covering her mouth, understanding that her conclusion could happen in any passing second. To reduce the number when it was their turn, they had to get fancier. Elsa's tactic was to pleasure and play with the princess' testicles as well while Anna's was to use her own body, hoping that the visual pleasure would achieve her peak quicker. She did this by using her chest to hold and fondle Rapunzel's penis. What's more, she quietly moaned as well to kindle the brunette's ears. Both of them each had one more round, but Anna's intricate plan was the one which won it all. Her mouth acted instantly to catch all of her cum. She sucked every last drop from Rapunzel's shaft dry.

"Ha!" Anna laughed, turning to the queen. "I win!" she cheered, and stuck her tongue out, teasing the blonde. Dispirited, Elsa stared at her mouth. The cum was webbed and resting in a puddle on her tongue. That was supposed to be hers. Truly, Elsa felt depressed and enraged. Anna couldn't win now—certainly not after she had taunted her like that. Before the redhead could react, Elsa drove her own tongue into the princess' mouth, vigorously fishing around. She kept Anna's face still with her hands. Soon, she parted. Before Anna could potentially retaliate, Elsa looked her dead in the eyes and swallowed with a loud, hard gulp.

"There. I win." the queen strictly stated.

"Hey! That's cheating! You know I won!"

"No, I said whoever swallows it wins. You need to learn to listen to instructions. You should also never brag until you absolutely know you've won." Elsa firmly explained.

"You're just mad because you failed to make Rapunzel cum like I did!"

"Well, you're just mad because-"

"Ladies, ladies!" Rapunzel stopped them both, wrapping an arm around each of them and pulling the sisters down on the bed to lie with her. "There's no need for such dispute. You both did very, very nicely. We're all lover's and friends here; why don't we just calm ourselves and relax?" Rapunzel brought the sisters tightly into her sides with their fronts facing inward. She kissed both of them one at a time. The princess let out a long, content breath and shut her eyes, leaving the other princess and queen to stare at each other across her body. Elsa slowly lifted a finger up, as to not notify the brunette. She pointed at Anna sternly, drawing the redhead's eyes and attention fully towards her. Her lips moved slowly but did not utter a sound.

" _I am going to fuck and punish you hard!"_ the blonde mouthed. Anna's body slightly moved once in a laugh. Her eyebrows rose in authority. She made herself stand higher than Elsa.

" _We'll see about that."_ Anna mouthed in response. The way her sister acted so royal and important made Elsa fairly unnecessarily livid. Anna was treating her so peasant-like. It was probably because she thought she had actually won this game. As well, she probably thought the queen was just being a sore loser. Elsa wrote herself a mental promise that she would give Anna a punishment twofold for not taking her seriously. Perhaps her sister wanted this, though. Or perhaps it was just another challenge that Anna believed she could win.


End file.
